Romantic Car Chases Are Overrated Anyways
by atearsarahjane
Summary: What if Chummy hadn't have interrupted the phone call in 2.8? What if Sister Bernadette and Doctor Turner managed to finish their conversation?
1. Chapter 1

**For my Pocket Rocket Hamish. She knows why**

* * *

_'I wrote to you.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'I don't know if I said too much, or not enough.'_

_'You said…what was necessary. And I'm coming back to Poplar.'_

_'When?'_

_'Today. There are procedures to be gone through.'_

_'But it'll be months before you're fully fit! You need to rest, and to convalesce.'_

_'I've had enough rest to kill a mule. And I know my own mind for the first time in many months which I find remarkably invigorating. I'm on my way to catch the bus.'_

_'You are not travelling 30 miles by public transport! Sister Bernadette-'_

_'Forgive me. But I don't answer to that name anymore.'_

'What do you answer to then? Forgive me for being so forward it's just-I want to know everything about you.' He sighed heavily. This was such a delicate situation-one wrong word and the slim chance he had of having everything he had dreamed of for the past several months could fall apart in an instant.

'I want to know you completely too. But I feel that is a detail best provided face to face.' After so many months of not seeing him at all she was so close to facing him as she had never done before, seeing him in a way she hadn't before allowed herself to. It was terrifying. What if he didn't like what he saw now that she was free from the confines of her habit? What if he only liked black hair? Her hair could be many colours given the light but black was the only one she couldn't manage.

'I understand. Sister, which I call you only in the absense of an actual name, please do not get on the bus. You're immune system is still weakened and there is no guessing how many germs you could come into contact with on it.'

'Okay. That make sense.'

'If you are willing to wait I will come and pick you up in my car.' He offered carefully, aware that he could scare her off with such a proposition. Being alone with him in a car 30 miles from home whilst she was…whatever she currently was might be daunting. He hoped she knew he would never do anything to compromise her. Then again after he had kissed her hand at the fete, a liberty he had no right to, she may not know that.

'Oh I couldn't put you to that Doctor.'

'Please. I want to do this. I need to do this. I had to diagnose you and drive you to there and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my professional life. Let me be the one to bring you home healthily again.'

'Alright.' She smiled as she took in the almost romantic notion. 'I will wait. But what about your patients? And isn't it half term-doesn't that mean Timothy is with you?'

'I more than trust the nurses here to handle anything that crops up. And I can find someone to take Tim for a bit I'm sure. Perhaps Sister Julie-'

'No.' He almost jumped at the uncharacteristic harshness of her exclamation.

'I'm sorry?' She gulped.

'Sister Julienne and the rest of Nonnatus House think I'm going to Chichester to think my future over. That I am still undecided about what I want and who I want to be. Who God wants me to be. Honestly I only agreed to it because Sister Julienne looked so sad. I knew though. Deep down I had already decided. I want to tell them face to face about my decision. If you told them you were coming to bring me ho-back to Poplar then they would be confused.' She caught her slip. He wasn't taking her home anymore. Not for certain at least. Her entire life was up in the air at the moment. Sister Julienne could welcome her back with arms wide open or send her packing in disgrace. Worst of all she could through her out with indifference, at least hate came from caring.

'I understand. Don't you worry, I'll sort something. So what exactly, if it wouldn't be too much for me to ask, is your decision? Exactly?' He didn't want to presume anything and stick his foot in it.

'I'm leaving the Order. I'm not going to be a nun anymore.' It felt strange saying out loud for the very first time. She had hinted towards her potential decision with Sister Julienne and made a garbled half attempt at gesturing to several speechless nurses and fellow patients her decision but never before had she said it so clearly and decisively.

'Right. Wow.'

'I feel this conversation is once more veering into territory that would be best covered face to face.' She smiled. Oh they had so much discuss.

'Indeed. Will you be alright to wait there? They won't throw you out now they've discharder you will they?'

'It'll be fine I'm sure.'

'Good. We'll I'd best sort out the boy. I'll be there as fast as I can.' He promised.

'Thank you.'

'No. Thank you. Bye Sis-'

'Doctor wait!' She cried out.

'Yes?'

'I…I'm looking forward..to seeing you again. I've missed you.' She croaked out timidly, a shy smile of joy ghosting across her face.

'I missed you too.'

'See you soon then.'

'See you soon.' As both put down the phone neither could quite believe what had just transpired and what was about to happen.

* * *

**Probably just a two chapter thing but you know how I get**

**Reviews appreciated xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**For Wee-hope you get home alright**

* * *

'Well well well. Our international nun of mystery gets more and more mysterious. And less and less nunlike.' A voice called from behind her. Spinning she saw Nurse Peters leant against the doorway to the sitting room with a smirk plastered across her face.

'Ah, yes.' Shelagh coloured.

'Don't you worry I haven't been eavesdropping. Are you alright?'

'More alright than I have been in a long time I assure you.' She beamed at the woman who had unknowingly watched her make the hardest decision of her life.

'Was that your infamous letter writer on the phone?'

'It was. He's coming to pick me up, banned me from taking the bus actually.'

'It sounds like he really cares about you.

'I think he does. I think he really does. Oh Nurse Peters is it wrong for me to be so excited to see him? I know I'm leaving the order so I can be with him but I am still technically a nun until I sign the papers.'

'I may not exactly be the most versed in religion but I'm sure He would understand you get excited a few hours early. Doesn't he always talk about love and all its wonder?'

'Yes. He does.'

'And you love this Dr Turner?'

'Very much.' She nodded furiously.

'Then I shouldn't imagine it to be wrong. Now if you don't have to be quite as practical then maybe we can do something with that hairstyle of yours?' The nurse offered

'What's wrong with it?' Shelagh frowned, her hand flying to the bun. She had so little experience or practice, only what she'd remembered from a decade ago and whatever she had witnessed the nurses do. She was far too inexperienced to try their hairstyles and as such she was quite proud of what she'd managed.

'Oh nothing, it's fine. It's very well done for someone who hasn't had to deal with their hair for a fair few years but we want to impress your young man now don't we? It's a bit factory worker at the moment. Great for day time day practical work but it can't hurt to bowl your suitor over. Forgive me if I am being forward but you're really quite pretty. Surely it would be nice to have your hair down after so long?'

'I suppose so. And uh…thank you? I think.'

* * *

Barely half an hour later she found herself stood before a mirror once more marvelling at the woman staring back at her. Such seemingly minor changes had made such a drastic and, dare she say, rather pleasant change to her visage.

Many of her fellow patients had joined in with the task, all delighting in the once in a lifetime chance to make over a nun. One person had loaned the hair curling tongs she had been in the middle of using and so some very light curls had been applied to the waves of hair that now mostly flowed down over her shoulders. Another had loaned some kirby grips and so the upper portion of her hair was swept up. Nurse Brown had leant her some subtle lipstick.

There had been a great debate over the sharing of eyeliner and mascara and the health risks sharing those could pose but after sterilising the mascara brush they had reached a compromise and a subtle application of it had been applied. Trixie was right-mascara did open up the eyes, and the lipstick brought out the blue of her eyes just that little bit more.

The main sticking point had been her clothes. They were the only things she owned, the main things that had stopped her being Sister Bernadette and become Shelagh Mannion again. She hoped Doctor Turner would like the changes. She could just about admit to herself that she did.

* * *

'Hello, I'm here to pick up someone who was discharged today.' Patrick walked up to the reception desk.

'Ah Doctor Turner?' Nurse Peters smiled.

''I…yes. I'm Doctor Turner. How did you know?' He frowned confused.

'Our mutual friend is the only person being discharged today. I've also been acting as her postlady.' She smirked at him as he coloured.

'Ah. Where might…where might I find her?' He asked nervously. She smiled.

'Come with me.' She led him through to a seemingly deserted room of armchairs and sofas. He looked at the nurse confused before she pointed to the corner of the room and leaving. He turned to where she'd pointed.

There she was!

Curled up in an armchair with her legs tucked under her and reading a book less than 10 metres away. She was a blonde! He'd always thought she'd be a brunette, her hair was longer than he expected too. Though he'd never overly had reason to think about the hairstyles of the nuns he'd always assumed they'd have to keep it short and manageable-he'd heard Sister Evangelina complain about how long Sister Bernadette spent in the bath but he'd always either been too preoccupied to think it through or trying too hard not to imagine her in the bath to consider _why_ she spent so long there.

She hadn't noticed him.

Silently he walked over until he was almost at her. With every step he took she became clearer-some of her hair was up, she was quite pale, she wearing a little makeup. He stopped feet away from her. She still hadn't noticed him so engrossed was she in her book.

He cleared his throat.

* * *

**Sorry the temptation to end here was just too strong**

**Reviews appreciated xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

She looked up frowning. He almost felt bad for interrupting. As soon as she saw who was before her the frown dropped to be replaced with a stunned, yet delighted, smile. She was breathtaking. She stood, waves of nervousness radiating from her just as much as from him. She took a step closer.

'Hello.' She breathed, her voice barely louder than whisper.

'Hello. Long time no see.' He stared at her. She was within arms reach. Finally, after so many months, he could reach out and touch her if he chose to. But not yet.

'Indeed.'

'Thank you for waiting.' The alternative scarcely bore thinking about. Busses really were filthy.

'Thank you for offering. You were quicker than I expected.'

'I may have broken a few speed limits to get here.' He admitted grinning. She giggled, unable to quite believe that the man she loved so dearly had raced to see her. Had cared enough about being with her to break the law.

'Oh. I suppose I made you wait long enough.'

'I'd wait a lifetime.' Both knew they were no longer just talking about his trip to the sanatorium.

'That's very sweet, thank you.' She blushed.

'You're welcome.'

'Thank you for your letters. They were very...'

'Kind?' He chuckled.

'Yes. Sorry. I wanted to get a message to you that I'd read them without alerting Timothy's suspicions. I don't know how much he knows.'

'Not much as far as I know but he must have picked up on something. I've rather been moping these past few months.' He admitted, as her smile grew yet wider before turning earnestly serious.

'Ah. Oh Doctor I know you so little but I couldn't be more certain!'

'I am completely certain. And I still don't know your name.' They laughed. So much had already been said, whether verbally, written or through the telling looks they had shared yet so little had been said at the same time. Such basic pieces of knowledge were missing yet they felt they knew each other intimately.

'Shelagh.'

'Patrick.'

'There. We've made a start.'

'Yes. We have.'

'Patrick? Could I… could I maybe hug you? It's just I've dreamt of being in your arms for so many months now and…oh forget it I'm just being silly.' She blushed deeply making to step away from him before he reached out and took her hand halting her.

'Are you sure? I don't want to push you to something you're not comfortable with.'

'I'm sure.' She smiled, her wide eyes telling him more than her words of her certainty.

'Come here then.' He opened his arms to her and she fell into them, burrowing her face into his jumper as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He in turn cocooned her. They were wrapped up in each other for a minute, simply living in the moment and in each others embrace, before she pulled back grinning.

'This jumper is hideous you know.' She curled her fingers into it, anchoring herself to him.

'It is?'

'Oh yes. Quite a few of them are. Your ties are problematic too. You should hear Trixie going on about some of your clothing choices. Most disagreeable.'

'Well then maybe you could help me.'

'Maybe I could. I need to go shopping for myself so I could find some more... aesthetically pleasing shirts. Maybe we could even get you into a smart three piece suit someday.' She grinned as she slipped her spare hand into his.

'Sounds like you've got a plan. Do you need... would you like...I'd like...' He stumbled over his words.

'What is it Patrick?' She delighted in speaking his name.

'I'd like to take you. Shopping that is. My treat.'

'Oh no I couldn't.'

'Please. Let me do this for you. You standing here, having you in my arms-it's beyond anything I could ever have dreamed of and I need to do something to prove to myself that it's all real. I want to make sure you have everything in the world.'

'I don't need everything in the world. I just need you and my family. And I need to stand on my own two feet. My life is changing so drastically and I need to not lot lose myself in the chaos. Actually I need to find myself before I can lose myself. As much as I want to be by your side there are some things I need to do for myself. Clothes shopping is one of them.'

'I understand. But please-let me do something.'

'You've already done so much for me. You wrote to me. You gave me the space and time to come to my own decision. You're here now. That's enough for me.'

'If you're sure?'

'I am.'

'Okay.'

'Thank you.' She led him to sit on a settee nearby.

'So what happens now? I'm unfamiliar with the procedures involved in stopping being a nun.'

'It's really quite simple. I sign some forms, hand over my ring, cross and habit and then I get given back everything I handed over when I entered the Order that hasn't already been sent to me. Then I suppose I find somewhere to live.' She sighed sadly. As sure as she was of her choice the procedures would still be difficult and painful.

'Can't you stay at Nonnatus?'

'Possibly. I'm not sure how happily I'll be received.' She admitted.

'But don't you want to continue on with your nursing? You're an excellent midwife and they let the nurses live there.'

'I would love to return to nursing and midwifery but I'm not sure they would let me. This is going to cause a scandal and they may want to remove themselves as much from it as they can.

'They wouldn't do that. They love you. That is your home.'

It's not. Not anymore. Not as Shelagh. When I told Sister Julienne that I want sure where my home was or ought to be ahead said my home was there with my sisters until I decided. I have decided and as a result they will no longer be my sisters. Neonates House wants Sister Bernadette and I can't be her anymore. Besides as you said earlier it'll be months before I'm recovered. I wouldn't be able to work for a while anyway. I wouldn't expect them to just open up their arms to the unemployed woman who betrayed their way of life and who was now…involved…with the local Doctor.'

'Involved? Is that what we are?' He asked tentatively. Her face dropped.

Oh!' She gasped. 'I'm sorry-I shouldn't have assumed. I'm so sorry. I thought…never mind me…of course you wouldn't…I've misunderstood that's all.' She jumped up and away from him. 'Forgive me Doctor Turner. I've made a mistake.' Her eyes filled with tears as she felt her heart shatter in her chest.

'Shelagh no! Stop!' He jumped up and ran to face her. 'I didn't mean it like that. Not at all. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me. We are…involved. At least I hope we are. That's all I meant-I wanted to make sure you were okay with that label. That you were okay taking that step into officialness. There is nothing I want more believe me.'

'Oh. Don't scare me like that.' She barreled into his chest letting a few lone tears of sorrow and relief seep into his jumper. 'I am very okay with official…I…I love you Patrick. I'm in love with you. And I want to be with you. I want to be involved with you.' She beamed at him, the relief of finally being able to speak the words she had so long yearned to say sending thrills throughout her body.

'Oh Shelagh I love you too. I'm so happy to be involved with you. Shelagh would it be alright if I kissed you?'

'I think that would be very alright.' Her eyes lit up at the thought. 'But I've never kissed anyone before-I'm not sure I'd be any good at it.'

'Well then we'll have to practice a lot.' He grinned as she giggled. 'And I would be more than happy to teach you.'

'I am your willing student. I've always been an enthusiastic learner.' That was the last thing either said for several minutes.


End file.
